


Interlude

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Norway likes teasing - and large... geography.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a timed challenge.

"Now, just how long can you keep yourself in check?" Norway mutters in Germany's ear. He stays close, trails his fingers over broad shoulders, and waits for the answer.

It's a second or two before Germany says anything. He breathes deeply, and when Norway tilts his head to look up at him, he seems to be considering the question carefully. That isn't how Norway meant him to take the question, but it doesn't surprise him, either.

"As long as you need me to." Germany's voice is rougher than it usually is. He's holding back, and they've barely even started. Norway ducks his head, hides a smile, and lets his hands trail along his body.

"Okay," he says, and nudges Germany down against the mattress. "That's fine by me."

* * *

At the start, Norway had blindfolded him, then stripped him down to his underwear. Batted his large hands away when he tried to do the same. As far as Norway was concerned, he didn't need any help undressing, thanks.

Now, after taking care of that himself, Norway sits back and takes a look at what's in front of him. The only light in the room is a small bedside lamp, and it washes a warm glow over Germany's body. Norway looks at him, lets his gaze slide down, taking in every inch of muscle before glancing between his legs.

He's aroused already, and Norway hasn't even touched him. The front of his underwear is tight; beneath the fabric his cock is a firm, blatant bulge. Norway wets his lips and lets his hand dip down to trace the outline of it. He hears Germany gasp and from the corner of his eye catches sight of large hands bunching the sheets.

Hardly anything. He's hardly done anything yet. If it weren't for the blindfold, Norway wouldn't allow himself to smile. But Germany can't see him, so he does. Then he dips his head and slowly trails his mouth downward until he reaches fabric and the shape underneath it.

He's big. Huge. It's one thing to see it; another entirely to press his lips against it and mouth at it through the fabric. Listen to him gasping, then trail his lips along the shape. Nuzzle against it. Press his palm to Germany's crotch and feel every inch of him. Norway could go at that all night, tease him until he begs, but the damp patch at the fabric over the head is not from him licking there. As he presses a kiss there and slides his fingers over Germany's thighs, firm and tense and trembling, he decides to reward his patience.

The underwear comes off in a second. Norway doesn't waste time with it. As soon as it's gone he's down between Germany's legs again. Big though it looked before, Germany's cock is even bigger when it's free from restraint. Norway presses his mouth to the tip, tilts his head to trail his slick lips downward, down along the entire thick length of it. Slides a hand downward and cups at his balls, gently kneading while he explores the rest with his mouth, his tongue. Listens to Germany groaning, and holds back the desire to do so himself, settling for a soft sigh.

He doubts he can fit all of it in. Doubts it. Parts his lips to let the head slide past, and dips his head to take him in, and doubts it. Still, Norway moans softly in spite of himself, echoing the moans of the man beneath him. Can't help it. It's a mouthful and even if he can't fit every damn inch of it past his lips, it doesn't matter.

He's going to try anyway.


End file.
